Sexy New Pathways
by RamenIsLove
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke were found near death, Sakura healed them, and put her in a whole new light before Sasuke. Considering his options, this new pathway could be the best thing he'd ever wanted. Lemon one-shot. SasuSaku *is bad at summaries*


Sakura groaned and rolled over. Her bed was too small for herself and the lovely young man beside her. Earlier, she had placed a blue blanket over the window (they tore down the curtain in earlier acts of love) and moonlight barely shone through. But when she looked at Sasuke, who, even in his slumber, seemed to be brooding. The blued-moonlight made his body glow and his hair the colour of twilight. Smiling, Sakura stroked his raven hair, and each spike flicked straight back into place. Her hand went lower, stroking his stubbly cheek and muscled shoulders. His body was mottled with random scars; most of which were small blade cuts.

Further down his chest, she felt his carved, godly pecs, and ran her finger down his ribs, curving into his hipbones. Sakura grinned; Sasuke had a perfect soap-dish stomach, where his hips were clearly defined beneath strong washboard abdominal muscles. She felt lucky. Lucky for a lot of things..

_Sasuke and Naruto were nearly unrecognizable after their glorious battle. Noses were broken, arms appeared cuts and snapped. Sasuke's shoulder was out of its joint, Naruto had two broken legs. Both had broken or fractured at least five ribs. Sasuke had numerous, swirling burns up his chest, whilst Naruto's back was charred from Chidori. On the brink of death, they appeared doomed and unable to save. Both were unconscious. Well, Naruto had to be put under anaesthetic as Kyuubi had gone to work and began healing him again. He regained consciousness twice before Tsunade administered animal tranquillizer to keep him from the pain._

_Sakura was in the surgery room for a good 31 hours before passing out. She replenished her chakra supply, but Tsunade demanded she rest. Shizune and a group of other healers took her place, while Sakura just watched. In the last few moments in the surgery room, she had healed every bone she could, soothed each burn on their bodies and sewn as many cuts as she could. Tsunade congratulated her. Never before had one person healed so much in such a long time. It was like Tsunade thought she couldn't. Her teacher seemed amazed, and extremely thankful.._

_A few days later, they regained consciousness. Naruto was as loving as ever towards Sakura, but Sasuke looked at Sakura in a whole new light. She had saved his life, and with Itachi finished, he began to think he had a new path in life..._

"Mmmm... that feels nice..." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura jumped; she thought he was asleep, although his eyes were still closed. "Keep going.."

"What feels nice?" she teased. "This?" she pinched. "or this?" she ran her over his crotch firmly, quickly but gently. He laughed and pushed her over to the other side of the bed.

"This bed is too small..." he murmured, kissing her neck. They were both naked, but this didn't come to the attention of either of them until Sasuke's arousal nudged Sakura's thigh. She giggled, and pulled his mouth to her own. She moved her lips against his, her tongue grazing his lips gently. Sasuke smiled in their kiss as they kept going. Sakura didn't notice when her beloved was atop of her, pushing her legs apart, until his tongue left her mouth and flicked over a hard nipple.

"Ohhh..." she moaned and pressed her hips into him, his hard shaft slipping against her core. He left it there, balancing against her tightness. His tongue worked her breast until she became breathless and had sweat upon her brow. Each movement her hips made, made his cock grind up and down, over her clit. Her moaning became louder, and whenever she squirmed against him, it took all of his willpower not to take her then and there. Sasuke was so hard, it began to hurt.

Her hands ran up and down his back, nails clawing against the raw muscle. The masochistic side of Sasuke was aroused with every scratch and claw she made. Then without notice, her hand slipped over his bottom, grabbing it hard and giggling. "Nice arse." she smiled, her eyes full of passion. His hand slipped beneath her bottom and groped. "You too." he grinned and kissed her.

She pressed her chest into his, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs over his waist as he finally slipped inside of her. She emitted a strange, gurling kind of moan, and clenched against his arousal. He began to pant as her tightness overwhelmed him. 'So good...' he thought to himself, and he was only halfway inside of warm, tight and soft Sakura. When he slipped his entire length inside of her, he sat still, taking in the scent of her utter arousal. Sakura whimpered, beginning for more; Sasuke's lovemaking was like a rich, dark coffee: once you have some, you can't stop until you have it all.

Sasuke began to move above her, slipping in and out of her core. Running a hand up her thigh, stomach and breast, it reached her cheek, which he rubbed tenderly with a thumb. She reached up and kissed him, and whilst her lips were pressed to his, her vision became fuzzy, and she shuddered once, then twice.

"Saaaasuke..." Sakura moaned lustfully as she collapsed into ecstasy. Feeling her tighten and convulse around him, he moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Sakura... kami... Sakurrrrra.." he purred, and began thrusting faster. Each stroke brought him closer to the edge, and in the bottom of her stomach, Sakura felt the oncoming of another orgasm.

"I-I love you.. so much Saaa--ahh, kami, Sasuke!" she cried, tightening her grip around his shoulders.

They came together, shuddering and collapsing. He sighed.

"I love you too Sakura..." he murmured in to her soft hair. He still lay atop of her, their heat becoming one.

Before, the other times they made love, he would always rush off to the bathroom and pass her a tissue. She'd take a shower, and he'd fall asleep again. This time seemed different. Like he caressed her and cared for her more than other times. Now, as they 'basked in the afterglow' as they called it, she'd never felt so loved.

Sasuke ran his hand up her muscled and smooth thighs, his fingers dancing in the area where her leg started and hip ended. "You're so beautiful... make me feel high every time I touch you," he smiled. Sakura laughed. "I'm flattered, Sasuke..."

She kissed his forehead as he rolled back. Her arm stretch over his chest, her head lying on his shoulder. He pulled an arm around her waist, and cuddling closer, they slept.


End file.
